Perhaps Another Day
by Shieru Ritsuka
Summary: England loves Hong Kong, will he confess? -Human names used, UkHk-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, nuff said.

Perhaps Another Day

They sat in silence, the fireplace slowly burning out. Arthur was content with his work as Ji sat in a lone chair quietly reading his book. Arthur would glance towards Ji now and again. Ji would do the same. When their eyes met a light blush would creep along Ji's face and they would look away. It was late, the sun had long set. Arthur looked at the clock across the room again, 2:13 am, he sighed. It had only been five minutes. Time seemed to drag on in the silence. Ji turned the page in his book and yawned. He curled up in the chair, trying to focus on his book. Arthur sighed, he knew the younger boy tended to push himself pass what his body could handle. Arthur would worry about the boy and end up making an excuse to stay with him.

"Ji…you should go to bed, it's late." Arthur stood up and walked over to him. "Ji?" He sighed again, Ji had already fallen asleep. Arthur took his book, marking his page, and set it down. He pulled the blanket off the back of the chair and draped it around Ji's small body. "So cute….." Arthur mumbled to himself. He kissed Ji's forehead and went back to his work.

Arthur looked at the clock again, then to Ji, then back to his work. Arthur couldn't focus; he was busying watching Ji sleep. He sighed, deciding to abandon his work and take the sleeping boy to bed. Arthur stood up, walking over to Ji, and picking him up gently, not wanting to wake him up.

"mnnnn…..A-Arthur….." Arthur felt heat rise to his face at hearing his name from the sleeping boy in his arms. Dismissing any thoughts he had he took Ji to his room. Arthur pulled down the blankets and laid Ji down. Ji clung to Arthur. Not wanting to have to wake Ji up, Arthur laid down with him. Ji curled up next to Arthur, resting his head on Arthur's chest. Arthur wasn't used to the intimate contact with Ji. Though longed for it from the small beauty that laid beside him. Arthur wrapped his arms around Ji and held him close. He kissed Ji's forehead again, then his cheek, his nose. Arthur then did what he never thought he would, he brushed his lips against Ji's. He pressed his lips against Ji's again, a little harder then before. He hadn't realized what he had done, he quickly pulled away, afraid to see if he had woken up the one he had felt so strongly about. Arthur felt Ji shift closer to him in his arms. He smiled a little to himself, having the younger one in his arms felt right.

"I love you." Arthur whispered. "Perhaps….another day I'll tell you…just how much….I love you."

A/N: What do you think? Reviews are love, I might continue this but I'm not sure though.

By the way, Ji is the name I use for Hong Kong.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me_

_on with the story~ yay  
_

* * *

Arthur sat at the table alone drinking tea and reading the paper. The maid was cleaning around Arthur, trying not to disturb him, and ignore how he kept looking up at her. Arthur sighed.

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Have you seen Ji?"

"He's still in bed, sir; would you like me to get him?"

"No, it's ok, let him sleep..." The maid nodded and left the room to continue her work elsewhere.

* * *

Arthur finished his tea shortly and set down the paper. He decided to check on Ji.

He had yet to come down this morning and Arthur was getting worried. Arthur made his way up to Ji's room and knocked on the door.

"Ji?" Arthur said as he knocked, "Can I come in?" There was no answer so Arthur opened the door and looked inside. Ji was still asleep in his bed. Arthur walked over; Ji was asleep on top of the covers, his arms thrown wide and his legs spread apart. Arthur sighed.

"Why does he have to sleep like this...?" He mumbled to himself. Ji shifted and moaned quietly in his sleep, his lips partly open. Arthur longed for more. He wanted Ji's body to be pressed up against his. He wanted to taste Ji. He wanted Ji all to himself. Arthur never wanted to let him go, to be with him forever. But Arthur knew he couldn't be with him forever, Ji would have to return to his brother soon. Arthur sighed, and tapped Ji.

"Ji, it's time to wake up…" Ji didn't wake. "Ji…." Arthur said again, a little louder, which caused the teen to stir slightly in his sleep. Arthur sighed again and shook the younger awake. Ji yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Ji." Arthur said as Ji rolled over on his side. Ji was startled seeing Arthur.

"Good morning…" Arthur smiled.

"It's time to wake up." Ji nodded and got up from his bed, Arthur watched as Ji walked from his bed to the wardrobe. Ji stumbled a little. "Are you ok?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little lightheaded, that's all…" Arthur nodded, and left the room, leaving Ji to get dressed. Arthur made his way to his study to start his work for the day.

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes since Arthur had gone to wake Ji. Arthur was having trouble concentrating.

"Usually it doesn't take Ji this long to get dressed…" Arthur thought out loud. _Maybe I should go check on him… _Arthur got up from his seat and made his way to Ji's room. He knocked on the door, "Ji? Are you ok?" Arthur said as he walked in. Ji was asleep, and his clothes were lying at the foot of the bed. Arthur sighed. He walked over and sat on Ji's bed. Ji was under the covers this time, to Arthur's relief. Arthur tapped Ji to wake him again. Ji pulled the covers over his head.

"Ji? What's wrong?" Arthur asked while pulling the covers back down.

"Nothing, I'm just tired…"

"Are you sure that's all? Are you not feeling well?" Ji nodded.

"I'm fine…" Arthur sighed, Ji tended to be stubborn.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need anything?"

"I'm sure… I-I'm fine…" Arthur nodded and got up. He walked over to the door before Ji spoke up. "Arthur?" Arthur stopped by the door.

"Yes?" Ji sat up in his bed.

"Do you mind if I take a bath? I know we have work that needs to be done and all but…."Arthur nodded.

"Of course you can." Ji nodded and got up from his bed. He made his way to the bathroom attached to his room. Arthur followed Ji and leaned against the doorway. Ji turned the faucet to let hot water fill the bath. Ji started to take off his clothes. _I should leave. _Arthur thought, but his feet wouldn't move. He watched as Ji's shirt fell to the ground. He watched Ji's hands travel down to the hem of his pants. Arthur's face was red; luckily Ji's back was to him. Arthur fled the room and closed the bedroom door. "I-I'll be in my study…"

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed as Arthur worked in his study, constantly looking at the wall clock. He had begun to worry about the youth again. Stretching his arms, he stood, and sighed. Arthur made his way to Ji's room; he knocked on the bedroom door to no response.

"Ji?" Arthur asked to the void. "You haven't fallen back asleep again have you?" he teased. Arthur stood there for a good minute or two before he entered the room, looking around to see that Ji was not there. He noticed that the bathroom door was open and the light on. "Great…" Arthur muttered to himself, "He's probably still the bathroom….." Taking as much time as he probably could, he managed to walk to the bathroom door. Arthur tried not to think how much he 'liked' Ji, in hope to remain sane, considering he was about to walk in on him. "Sod it all." Arthur said to himself and walked in. Ji was still in the bath and, much to Arthur's relief, covered in soap bubbles and asleep.

* * *

Arthur didn't realize how bad this was until Ji slid under the water. He didn't know what to do, whether to quickly get towel and pull Ji out of the water or to get him out first. Panicking, Arthur and quickly pulled Ji out from under the water and into his arms. Ji woke when he fell on top of Arthur, after being pulled out of the warm water where he was taking his nap.

"Bloody Hell its cold-" Ji seethed when the chill of the air met his skin.

"Sod it all-" Arthur said out loud when Ji landed on him, causing them both to fall onto the floor. They laid there in silence. Ji, not knowing what to do; from being pulled out of his bath, woken up, soaked and freezing, and to top of his already bad day, on top of Arthur, naked; didn't know whether to get off of Arthur, considering he was soaked and most likely angry, Ji didn't want to expose himself to the older man. He panicked and buried his head in Arthur's shirt, trying to hide his face which was flushed with a dark crimson color. Arthur tried to maintain his composure, much to no avail. He thought to fondly of the naked youth atop of him to remain sane. Arthur cursed under his breath.

"I-I'm sorry about that…" Arthur said, loathing himself for stuttering, "I'll um… get you some towels…" Ji nodded slightly, and sat back on the floor; crossing his legs and staring at the floor. Arthur got up and quickly and went to the linen closet, getting a few towels out and walking back to the bathroom. He handed the towels to Ji, who wrapped a towel around himself, so Arthur couldn't see his vitals, and since he was uncomfortable with the situation, his chest as well. Ji made sure that the towels were wrapped around him securely and got up.

"Sorry 'bout that lad, you fell asleep in your bath and I was-" Arthur cut himself off, not wanting to continue his sentence and made his way past Ji, and to the bedroom door. Ji stopped him.

"You were what…?" Ji asked, curious. Arthur knew what he was going to say, that he was worried, but logically thinking he could have just pulled Ji up from under the water and woken him up, but he didn't.

"Well…" Ji prompted. "You were what…?" Arthur sighed.

"Worried." He stated. "Now get dressed, we have work to do." Ji nodded and stared at the floor, he knew better then to talk to Arthur like that. Ji's oldest brother made it clear to him the day he was sold to the man. Arthur sighed, bringing Ji's thoughts back to the present. "Sorry." Arthur said, and left the room. Leaving the youth alone, and with his thoughts of another time.

* * *

**AN:**_ So sorry -_-lll I'm updating so late, i'm so sorry, forgive me? *is shot*_

_ANYWAY~ so this chapter sucks, same with the other ones and my other stories... not really great at 3rd person... _

_and i have no idea what im gonna do for chapter 3~ yay... more waiting... isn't it fun?_

_REVEIWS! please... Reviews are love... *dies*_


End file.
